Mission 999
by nuitnothing
Summary: Not long after endless waltz, coruption in the government threatens peace. The Preventer 5 is under watch and those who spy on them are a group of girls who have to go to unthinkable limits to complete thier mission. They have to pretend to be boys.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Co written by: cocowinterdeathangel (And me and Nuit don't own anything together!!!!!)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Mission 999 file from the D.I.I.S.A (Department of Information and Investigation of Suspicious Activities) office.  
  
*  
  
Mission Number- 999 -Code Name Project 5  
  
Purpose Of Mission- to survey and gather information for D.I.I.S.A files on the Preventer 5, a government operated group of Gundam pilots. See if they pose any threat of helping corruption present in the government and eliminate them if so.  
  
Project Base- D.I.I.S.A Base 1313  
  
Project Ignition- Green Swamp Academy for boys  
  
D.I.I.S.A Agents in Project- Lark, Bryght, Angel and winter. Further information see Agent Profiles attached to present documents.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Commander Phillip Crofton sat at his desk and stared at his assistant as the man read over the Mission 999 file. He was a stout man with thick glasses and not to mention a white bread that seemed to make up for all the hair he was missing on top of his head.  
  
"Sir, are sure sending those four to operate the mission is wise. Green Swamp Academy is a boy's only after all." Hesitated Jenkins as he studied the file before him.  
  
"I am aware of that Jenkins. However they're the only ones capable of this mission and you know it," replied Commander Crofton with a calm air. He glanced to see his friends perplexed look and smirked.  
  
"Then tell me sir how are you going to smuggle them into the Academy?" Jenkins questioned with nervousness as he looked out at the bright sunny day outside.  
  
Crofton smirked. "Now who said anything about smuggling?" He let his eyes gleam and his lips smirk into the famous "I know what I'm doing don't have a stroke" look. "There the only ones," he repeated softly as he looked in the direction his friend was looking. "Don't fret Jenkins everything will work according to the plans," comforted Crofton. 


	2. Ashley Winter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
Name: Ashley Winter  
  
Age: 17  
  
Code Name: Ashley Stevenson  
  
Position In D.I.I.S.A: Head of assassin committee and Paranormalist.  
  
Cover In Mission 999: New transfer student from France and heir to a large company fortune.  
  
Height: 5'3  
  
Color of eyes: blue  
  
Hair: medium length dark brown hair held in a ponytail  
  
Past: Lived with her older brother until six and became an orphan due to an OZ attack. Became an endless wanderer searching for a loving family or some to love her for real and not hurt her heart. How she came to D.I.I.S. is unknown.  
  
Clothes: (as a 'guy') she wears black button up jacket lined in slate gray with black pants, with a white shirt underneath, think of Yuska's school outfit only black (or in other words uniform) (as a girl) wears a black shirt with a red baggy pants with various chains and bracelets to go with the outfit, and one black sweat band with a skull and cross bones on it.  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**   
  
"Ahhh," screamed Ashley as she looked at her hair that was now at least ten times shorter than it used to be. Her blue eyes filled with small tears as she looked at her shoulder length hair.   
  
"Just because I was picked to do a certain assignment Jenkins goes and cuts my hair while I'm sleeping," thought an angered Ashley. "Just my luck," mumbled Ashley. It would soon be time to visit Hayfung to get her ultimate disguise. With much anger she strode down the plain metal halls of H.Q. to the disguise department.   
  
  
  
"Hi!!!! Ashley heard about your new mission. Love the hair were able to see your Beautiful blue eyes better," smirked Hayfung. Ashley glared at her Chinese friend. "Or maybe that was a bad thing," cringed Hayfung as she disappeared into the back room to retrieve her supplies.   
  
  
  
Ashley sat down in one of the swivel chairs facing a mirror; the room was as usual littered with fabric and empty boxes of Chinese food. She sighed " The last time I went on a mission was when Oz was around, I wonder if I still got it in me to do one more mission." She let Hayfung lean her back and trim the odd ends of her hair and clean it as well as put it into a pony tail as these thoughts raced through her head.   
  
  
  
"I wouldn't worry you'll do fine. I don't even think the rumor's true," comforted Hayfung as if she knew what Ashley was thinking. "I hope so," whispered Ashley just audible enough to hear. "I know so. Plus there'll be a lot of hot guys," smiled Hayfung with a far outlook in her eyes. "It's not like I'll be a girl in their eyes for the mission. I'm going to be one of the guys." Remarked Ashley with disappointment.   
  
  
  
"Whatever girl. You have to move on...face the facts its time you got yourself a boyfriend instead of searching for that long lost family of yours." Spoke Hayfung. Ashley was about to argue but was soon hushed. "I not trying to be mean but ......" Hayfung stood Ashley up in front of the mirror and handed her a black jacket. "You have to find someone to love you. And with that my work here is done your officially Ashley Stevenson." Smiled Hayfung.   
  
  
  
"Did you have to bind my chest so hard I can barely breath," breathed Ashley. "Quit your whining you look fine and your just going to have to deal with the pain," commanded Hayfung as Ashley left.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**   
  
Ashley walked up the stony steps of Green Swamp Academy the school resembled a Gothic styled castle from the middle ages with its stone walls and not to mention Gargoyles over looking the edge of the bell tower. She opened the heavy dark oak door, and stepped into the ordinary hallways. Inside resembled a modern day school with the ceramic floors that glistened up at you and its several classroom doors labeled as to what they were.   
  
  
  
"Mr. Stevenson. What a pleasure I will introduce you to your class now." Greeted an old wrinkly man as he led her into a classroom. "This is Ashley Stevenson he will be your new class mate," informed the old man. Ashley stared at the rows and rows of half awake boys. "Great...let's see if I can actually make it through day one," thought Ashley as she adjusted her bag and sat in the middle of the room next to a boy with chestnut colored hair tied back in a braid.   
  
"I could have past with my hair long stupid Jenkins," thought Ashley angrily as she looked at the other new student being introduced. "No that couldn't be????!!!!!" rejoiced and questioned Ashley mentally.   
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~** More to come SOON!!!!! So Review If you want more!!!!! 


	3. Kaylee Gray

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Name: Kaylee Gray Age: 17  
  
Code Name: Kale Hayes  
  
Position In D.I.I.S.A: Forensic Scientist/Data and report analysis. Does work as a sharp shooter and field agent for special cases.  
  
Cover In Mission 999: New transfer student from the Yukon. Mother and Father travel abroad all year round. Lives with wealthy aunt.  
  
Height: 5"6  
  
Color of eyes: pale green  
  
Hair: Falls a tad short of the shoulder, Messy almost spiky. Pale blonde.  
  
Past: She was literally dropped into a D.I.I.S.A office at 8 years old, by a scientist name Jerry Gray, who died of bullet wounds mere days later. Keeps what ever happened before then a secret and assumed Jerry's last name.  
  
Clothes: (As a 'guy') The Green Swamp Uniform or a pair of loose blue jeans, a long sleeved gray shirt, sun glasses and a green baseball hat. (As a girl) lavender long sleeved shirt that goes to her knees printed with blue stars, black leggings, a hot pink scarf tied in her hair, sneakers, silver stud earrings, a multitude of silver bracelets.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kaylee stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror.  
  
"Oh No! It's awful! Oh Mara tell me it's not that bad!" She wailed to be friend.  
  
Mara Sullivan smiled in an attempt to make Kaylee feel better.  
  
"It could be worse." she replied  
  
Kaylee doubted it. The Green Swamp uniform wasn't that bad it's self. Black pants with a white long sleeved shirt, and black high collar jacket, rimmed in slate gray, with the school emblem stitched on front.  
  
However it was made for a boy, more specifically a young man, and hardly flattered her at all. More like swallowed her.  
  
Even with her chest bound flat and her pants ordered, intentionally, several sizes to large than hemmed to fit but causing her hips to be virtually invisible, she really didn't look like a boy.  
  
Her bone structure was to soft and her pale green eyes to long lashed and female.  
  
"At lest you didn't have to chop your hair." Mara said helpfully.  
  
It was true. Her unruly pale blonde hair was impossible to tame and even spiked slightly so she had started to wear it in a becoming style that was nearly shoulder length nearly 7 years ago. She glanced at Mara's golden hair that fell to he waist, Mara often told her how she wished she had the courage to do the same, but Kaylee knew that her hair was her pride and joy.  
  
"That doesn't help much." Kaylee muttered.  
  
"You don't look like a boy." Mara said after a minute, her blue eyes thoughtful. "You look like a really flat chested 14 year old trying on her big brother's clothes."  
  
"Oh your so helpful!" Kaylee snapped. "Man when I get my hands on Crofton..."  
  
What Kaylee was really thinking was why the hell did she have to bring up family more specifically older brothers....  
  
"Well don't forget, Ashley is in the dame boat as you. Hayfung says she had all her hair sliced off." Mara commented  
  
Kaylee winced as she recalled Ashley's long hair that she had grown till it reached her feet nearly!  
  
"So what's your CN (Code Name) again?" Mara asked  
  
"Kale Hayes. A 17 year old from the Yukon." Kaylee said dryly  
  
"The...Yukon." Mara said slowly  
  
"Don't even ask." Kaylee muttered.  
  
Kaylee pulled her car into the parking space that was numbered 14. She opened the saddlebag of her motorcycle and hulled out her small black bag.  
  
She walked toward the steps of the Gothic castle building.  
  
"I bet Ashley loves this." She murmured to herself.  
  
*  
  
Opening the large, ornate doors she was greeted by the typical school environment.  
  
An old wrinkly man rushed forward than stopped. He stared at her.  
  
"I'm very sorry ma'am. I thought you where one of my new students. My I inquire as to why you are wearing our boys' uniform when such a lovely young lady as yourself should be in something far more flattering." He said curiously  
  
Translation, Kaylee thought dryly, 'I am unsure of your gender do to your lack of figure and will you assume you are female do to lack of male facial feature.' Leading to, 'Why the hell are you here and in our uniform I should go call the men in white coats to take you to the funny farm.'  
  
To late, Kaylee laughed inwardly, been there, done that, and got a t-shirt to prove it.  
  
"My name is Kale Hayes sir." She replied with what she hoped was respect, and wincing inwardly at her very female voice.  
  
Nothing to do about that.  
  
"Oh I'm very sorry young man! Please follow me! And the butler will take your bag." The old man rushed.  
  
A man in bellhop clothes grabbed her bag and ran off.  
  
"Dude I want one of those." She muttered as the old man dragged her toward the classrooms.  
  
The man pushed open the door and dragged her inside. About 25 boys woke up from a boredom-induced daze.  
  
And began to snicker.  
  
All but six of them.  
  
They all sat in the back. One was blonde, two brunettes and one who was Chinese. These four studied her in a mix of curiosity and surprise.  
  
The other one had a long chestnut braid and was studying the boy next to him rather than her. The boy next to him was thin, blue eyed and brown- haired. He was more feminine than anyone else beside herself.  
  
And he looked extraordinarily familiar.  
  
.........Wait............ ASH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review please 


	4. Classes Begin

Disclaimer: Sooooooooooooo * western showdown music* its come to this??????? Death threats!!!! Sorry I took so long but I have a life sorry to admit it but I do. Soooooooo Here's the next chapter if you find me slow complain to co-author!!!  
  
Chapter 4 by cocowinterdeathangel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashley smirked so Kaylee was assigned the same mission? This would prove to be interesting. She watched as Kaylee sat down not to far away from her. Their eyes met for two seconds confirming to Ashley that it was Kaylee with the common insane smile on her face that she always wears.  
  
Ashley turned to look at the teacher that just walked in. He was rather plump, had messy white hair, and wore a Confederate military outfit. He held himself with an air of sense of importance and looked directly at her and Kaylee. "Great!!! More Yankees!!!!! Well, I'll see you in the future in Battle, but anyway I'm your history teacher Mr. Quarintino," yelled the old man.  
  
As quickly did class start did Ashley start to fall asleep. She jolted awake when Mr. Q screamed out "Duck Its AN ATOMIC BOMB!!!!!" everyone hid under their desks for ten minutes. Then they were aloud to sit back in their chairs. The rest of the class was uneventful the guy next to her braided his hair over and over again out of sheer boredom, while she flung spit balls at random people receiving small laughs from the guy with the braid.  
  
As for that class dragged and the bell finally rang. "Hey! Ashley," called a voice. Ashley turned to around to see the boy with the braid. "Name's Duo Maxwell, and I have to say it was most amusing to watch you fling pieces of paper at my friend Wufei." Congratulated Duo. Ashley smirked "No problem," she said in a low voice.  
  
The both of them wandered down the hallway till they got to Math. "That's Mrs. Turner. She's kind of blind," whispered Duo to Ashley as he sat next to her. "Nice to see you Sherry, and I see you brought Lucy," said an old woman on an oxygen tank. Both Kaylee and Duo shrank in their seats.  
  
\\ If only she knew...// crossed Ashley's mind. The class started and Ashley mind began to wander. She scanned the room when her eyes landed on a boy. She thought she was seeing her older brother, but shook her head. This guy was younger but he had her family's Persian blue eyes and dark brown hair.  
  
\\ Nahhh...couldn't be.... // Ashley sighed as she sighed wrote something quickly down and passed behind her to Kaylee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* .......What's the note about???? No one knows!!!! Review!!!! 


	5. Notes, Teachers, and Insults

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
/Nuit glares evilly at Angel/ what do you mean complain to me!? You mean person you! I update quickly.  
  
/looks at reviewers/ Please complain to Angel. SHE'S the slow one.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 5 by Nuit*Nothing  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kaylee opened the note and read the writing.  
  
Note: Hey Kay! What's up? Did you get assigned to this bogus mission too? Can you believe Crofty said my hair had to be cut! Look at the cute guy sitting next to you! He has long hair! Actually I had a question. Who the hell are we supposed to be watching?  
  
Kaylee pulled out a pen and wrote a reply. She slipped it to Ashley.  
  
Reply Note: No I didn't get assigned to this mission I've decided to become a cross-dresser. (Sarcasm) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE!? Anywho I'm fine and yes I know Crofton (he hates it when you call him Crofty and you know it) made you cut your hair. As for whom we should be watching, all I know is that we need to keep an eye on our science teachers. I'm not sure whom else but Crofton should send someone with that information soon. And that 'cute braid boy' is staring at you.  
  
As few seconds later the note was passed back to her  
  
Ash's reply: Well some one is in a bad mood today. Cute braid boys name is Duo.  
  
Kaylee grinned and crumpled the note as the bell rang. She shoved it into her bag, following Ash out the door.  
  
*  
  
The science lab was amazing. Each station sat 8 people. Duo and the four guys who had been watching her when she first arrived occupied the only one with empty seats.  
  
Kaylee grinned and leaned over to Ash, who had been assigned her the seat next to her.  
  
"I've died and gone to heaven." She whispered.  
  
"No" Ash muttered blandly "We both died and I went to hell."  
  
There the others at their station heard the commentary. Duo and the blonde boy laughed. One of the brown haired boys smiled. The Chinese boy and the shorter brown haired boy remained impassive but Kaylee saw a glimmer of laughter in Chinese boy's eyes and a pained look in the brown haired boy's that led her to believe he agreed with Ash.  
  
"So you like science... I'm sorry I don't think I know your name..." Duo grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Kale Hayes." Kaylee smiled "And I love science."  
  
Ash snorted. "That's the understatement of the century."  
  
"Maybe I should introduce you to the others. This is Trowa, Wufei, Heero and Quatre.  
  
They nodded in turn.  
  
The two teachers walked in and Kay and Ash spent the rest of the period studied Professor G and Dr. J, the teachers.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
"Come one." Duo said, "It's time for gym."  
  
*  
  
"Excuse me?" Kay smiled at the random janitor who had been showing them their lockers in the locker room before the boys where aloud to enter and change. "But neither of us can use this facility."  
  
"Why's that?" The janitor asked.  
  
Kay leaned forward and whispered in his ear. His eyes gradually widened and his skin turned slightly green. When Kay was finished he backed away obviously trying to keep down his lunch.  
  
"There is a small locker room across the hall please go use that." He begged.  
  
Ash followed Kay out the door and across the hall ignoring the questioning stares of the waiting boys the entered the other locker room.  
  
Once the door was shut Ash turned to Kay. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"That you a rare skin condition that highly contagious and causes you to grow some type of scale and that I have a oozing foot fungus that smells vaguely like rotten fish. Just in more detail." Kay smiled brightly "I told the janitor to keep quiet about it."  
  
"EWWW! That's disgusting!" Ash cried  
  
"Exactly. Now lets hurry up okay?" Kay asked.  
  
Ash nodded and the changed into the black short and tee shirt that was the gym uniform.  
  
*  
  
Upon entering the gym the noticed that the class was sitting on the bleachers and the principal was talking.  
  
"-So to make a long story short your old gym teacher quit and ran away to Las Vegas and we where to...financially weak to higher a better one on such short notice. So I now introduce you to your new Gym teacher Miss Carson." He finished  
  
A woman entered the gym as the principal left. She looked around 18 and had dark brown hair. She had pale blue eyes and pale skin. She was medium height and wore an all black sweat suit with the words gym in silver across the front.  
  
"Okay guys... umm... where going to play ...some sport so I need someone to help with... the ...um...."  
  
"Equipment?" One boy said helpfully  
  
"Yes! Exactly. You two!" She pointed to Ash and Kay. "Follow me."  
  
They obeyed and followed her out of the gym and into the equipment closet.  
  
The second the door closed Miss Carson sighed in relief. "Oh man guys I have no idea what I'm doing!"  
  
Ash and Kay stared at her blankly for a moment until recognition dawned on their faces.  
  
"Elena? Elena Larks? En, from the D.I.I.S.A academy?" Ashley said startled.  
  
"The one and only." Elena said miserably.  
  
"You're the gym teacher? You look to young!" Kay cried.  
  
"I know. Crofton says if anyone asked, I look so young because I'm so fit." She muttered  
  
"Um En. You suck at sports." Ash said slowly.  
  
"I know that. But Crofton insisted." Elena said dryly "Do you guys know anything we can have them play."  
  
"Wait hang on! Why are you here?" Ash asked  
  
"Crofton sent me to help. All in all I think 5 people where assigned this mission." Elena answered.  
  
"Oh" Ash said surprised.  
  
"Look just grab a couple balls and play dodge ball." Jay suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Elena smiled  
  
Grabbing the balls she opened the door. "When the others get here we will have a meeting okay?"  
  
"Yep" Kay said cheerfully  
  
"Got it." Ash nodded  
  
*  
  
"What the hell was I thinking when I suggested dodge ball?" Kay muttered.  
  
"I have no idea but if it was this than you are a very strange person." Ash said  
  
They presently sat on the bleachers watching Elena and the boy, Wufei fight over the rules of dodge ball. Half of the class was still playing but it was more like a game of see who beat the crap out of one another first rather than dodge ball. The other half was lazing around.  
  
The ringing of the bell was a blessing. With a sympathetic look at Elena both girls went to change for lunch.  
  
*  
  
Ash and Kay sat at a table and started to pick at their food. Duo and his friends joined them moments later. Just as Duo sat a voice cried out.  
  
"Looks like Maxwell made some more 'friends' and I swear if I didn't know better I'd say the blonde really was a girl and not just trying to be one." At the peals of laughter the speaker continued. "Maybe the other one to but he'd make a butt ugly woman."  
  
Ash jumped from her seat and turned to the insulter.  
  
"You want to say that again!?" She screamed 


End file.
